It is well known that space within garages can be limited as, in addition to motor vehicles, homeowners also utilize garage space for storing a wide variety of indoor and outdoor items, and it is typical that many garage spaces can be cluttered with such items. Garage doors commonly represent more than 20% of wall space in a garage, and this potential extra storage space is presently in general underutilized, as this space is typically not available for common storage. Several storage solutions have been contemplated, such as United States Patent Publication No. US2012/0234505 (Hartwig et al). However, Hartwig et al is designed with the intention of storing elongated items, such as fishing poles, on the interior of a garage door, utilizing straps having adjustable loops to secure the items. As such, Hartwig et al is not suited or designed for storing smaller, non-elongated items. Another such storage system, namely United States Patent Publication No. US2016/0201844 (Potter), is designed with the concept of storing ladders on the interior of a garage door, however the device disclosed in Potter is also not suited or designed for storing smaller, non-elongated items.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an improved garage door storage system which is easy to install, using existing hardware native to the garage door, which does not impede use and operation of the garage door, and which does not require any modification to the garage door.
It would also be advantageous to have an improved garage door storage system which can easily and securely store items or storage containers on the interior of the garage door, even as the door transits between an up or down position. To this end, the present invention effectively addresses these needs.